An estimated 64% of US adults are overweight. Abdominal obesity, the central distribution of adipose tissue, is more closely related to insulin resistance than generalized obesity and is associated with hypertension, dyslipidemia, type 2 diabetes, and premature coronary death. The prevalence of abdominal obesity is rising, and in 2000, approximately 93 million adults were abdominally obese. Recent research studies suggest that psychological factors may also contribute to disease risk by their influence on deleterious health behaviors and neuroendocrine pathways. The long range objective of this project is to develop a program of research aimed at reducing obesity through nutritional approaches. The purpose of this correlational study is to investigate the associations among psychological factors (perceived stress and depressive symptoms), biobehavioral responses (dietary pattern and salivary cortisol), and risk of disease (abdominal obesity) in overweight adults. Sample: A sample of 91 overweight, sedentary, working adult's ages 30-60 years will be recruited. Variables and measures: Individual characteristics to be examined include age, gender, race/ethnicity, and dietary restraint (Three Factor Eating Revised Questionnaire); psychological factors include perceived stress (Perceived Stress Scale), and depressive symptoms (Beck Depression Inventory II); biobehavioral response includes dietary energy density (3 day weighed food record) and salivary cortisol; and disease risk includes abdominal obesity (waist circumference). Data Analysis: Hierarchical linear regression will be used to test dietary energy density and salivary cortisol as potential mediators of the relationship between psychological factors and abdominal obesity. The findings of this study will lead to the 1) development and testing of clinical assessment tools and tailored interventions aimed at weight loss and weight control for at risk populations; 2) development and testing of dietary energy density interventions to reduce obesity and abdominal obesity; and 3) support policy development to increase availability of low energy dense foods. Lay summary Abdominal obesity, body weight centered in the' abdomen, increases the risk of developing diabetes and cardiovascular disease. Of concern, the prevalence of abdominal obesity is rising. In 2000, approximately 93 million American adults had abdominal obesity. This study will examine the roles depressive symptoms, stress response, and dietary factors play in contributing to abdominal obesity. The findings of this study will lead to the development and testing of clinical interventions aimed at reducing abdominal obesity. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]